


Mr. Brightside

by killuatrash (Epic_F_Awesomesauce)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Theyre gay, and finn being gay, everyones gay, eveyrthings just soooo gay, im gay, just gay, this is literally just poe being nervous and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_F_Awesomesauce/pseuds/killuatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with a kiss;<br/>How did it end up like this.<br/>It was only a kiss,<br/>It was only a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is just rlly gay n i love this ship so im writing gay fics if u want go 2 my tumblr nerferpitou n u can request more! until then kudos r appreciated, as r betas if any of u want. thnx!  
> also this is dedicated 2 brebdonurie.tumblr.com

It started out with a kiss;  
How did it end up like this.  
It was only a kiss,  
It was only a kiss.

 

It started when Finn woke up, two weeks after Rey had left and three weeks after Kylo had first cut him nearly in half. Jess had heard it from someone who was in medical at the time it happened and had rushed over to Poe as soon as she’d heard, babbling and so out of breath that it took her five whole minutes to get the words out. Poe had taken off immediately, running at such a fast pace that he had almost knocked General Organa off her feet when he passed her in the halls; he had barely paused to say sorry, because Finn! Was! Awake! 

He hadn’t felt this excited since the birthday before his mother’s death.

He turned so sharply when he reached Finn’s hospital room that he accidentally crashed into the doorjamb. At the time, it hadn’t seemed very important, but later on Finn told him that there was a sudden sharp, crashing sound, and then an explosion of curses, and then Poe had flung himself at Finn like he was a life raft in the ocean. Finn had, for about five seconds, thought he was under some sort of attack, until he heard Poe’s voice.

“You’re awake!” Poe had shouted it, and then kissed Finn as if the air he breathed was Poe’s sustenance. Then, he had kissed Finn again, much more softly, and had murmured that he was so happy that Finn was awake, finally, and not hurt, and still so perfect and wonderful.

Immediately after that, Poe had realized that, really, he had absolutely no right, under absolutely no circumstances, to be kissing Finn like that just because Rey was away. He had (rather unsubtly, Finn had told him later on) jumped away from Finn and glanced guiltily around the room. Luck was on his side, because there were only a couple medadroids around, and no one else had seen that incredibly blatant show of affection.

Besides Finn.

Who was currently looking at him like he’d never seen anything like him in the entire galaxy. And not in a good way.

(Later on, Finn said that it was entirely in a good way, but Poe had gotten around ten hours of sleep in the last week and was not doing so Super Duper.)

“Um, sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I’m, um—” Poe floundered around for a plausible answer that wasn’t I think I’m falling in love with you. “—I’m so used to spending time with the pilots, we’re all super close and we just, kind of kiss when we’re, um, happy to see each other, so sorry about that—”

Finn smiled hazily. His eyes looked soft and not all there (he must still have meds in his system) and his smile was crooked (Poe couldn’t quite remember if it had been before, or if that was the meds too) but seeing him awake was like seeing the sun rise after a week (well, more like three weeks) of darkness. Poe felt hazy too, like Finn wasn’t the only one who was sedated.

“S’okay. Thanks for coming to see me. Medidroids said you visited every day.”

Hearing Finn’s voice after nearly a month was like healing salve on a fresh burn; relief flooded through Poe so harshly he swayed on his feet a bit, as if he would fall over. He was steading by Finn’s hand on his arm, grip strangely firm for someone who had just awakened from a coma. (Later, Finn said that he was so worried that Poe would pass out that he couldn’t think of another thing to do but pull him closer.)

“Of course I visited every day, I was worried and Rey asked me to watch over you and I really wanted to be there when you woke up, but I guess I missed, but this is okay too—”

Finn just smiled and pulled Poe ever closer, until they were both mostly on the bed and the scent of medical bay and Finn enveloped Poe like a fog. Finn pulled him close enough to kiss, which he did. Finn’s smile tasted warm, and Poe fell into it and into sleep for the first time in what seemed like years.

 

***

 

It kind of snowballed from there. Poe couldn’t bring himself to tell Finn that kissing wasn’t a normal thing amongst pilots and friends, because the longer it was normal the longer Finn kissed him. Poe was certain that when he told Finn that he had kissed him because he was tired and in love, Finn would stop being friends with him. 

Besides, Finn wasn’t kissing anyone else, and yeah, people made fun of Poe a bit, teased him about “fighting for the enemy” and whatnot, but he could ignore them so, so easily, because Finn was beautiful and so easy to talk to and easy to be around and easy to make laugh, and his laugh was as beautiful as he was. Poe’s favorite thing these days was seeing Finn come toward him, either in his wheelchair or taking hesitant, careful steps as the weeks went on. Poe would greet him with a kiss on the cheek, or the mouth, or the jaw, or really, whatever was closest. He liked kissing Finn on the neck because he would laugh and say it tickled. He didn’t care how embarrassing he was acting, and he didn’t care about the looks that Jess gave him when Finn wasn’t around.

Finn ended up rooming with him once he could leave the med bay, because his spot needed to be taken by someone who was gunned down fighting the fleeing First Republic. Poe had, selflessly of course, offered up his room to a hero in need. Finn had smiled at him, and Poe was filled with this terrible mix of pleasure and guilt.

The worst, Poe thought, was when they kissed in his bedroom, on his bed that he had loaned to Finn while he slept on the floor. Finn always seemed to willing, and not like he was kissing a friend; not when he fisted his hands in Poe’s hair and pulled; not when he climbed half into his lap and bit his bottom lip so, so slowly; not when he kissed Poe awake every morning, hand on his cheek and noses bumping into each other as Poe shook himself awake.

It didn’t seem like friends, but did Finn know that? Did Finn know it wasn’t friends? Or would he do this with Rey, too, or with the mechanics he was becoming fast friends with, or with Chewie or Threepio.

(In his mind, Poe knew that Finn would never attempt to make out with Chewie or Threepio or maybe anyone in this fashion, but there was something about Finn that made him hopeful and wild and scared all the time, and he didn’t feel like he knew how to be himself, but at the same time didn’t know how to be anything but himself.)

Maybe when Rey came, Poe would tell him and it would stop. Maybe he could get control of himself in that time and he wouldn’t make too much of a fool out of everyone. Maybe it would all end up alright.

Maybe.

 

***

 

In the end, Poe did tell Finn, but only after Finn had laid a surprising kiss on Jess’s cheek, and Jess had given Poe a look, and Poe had taken Finn to the side and told him everything, starting from the top and letting it all spill out. In the end, Finn just smiled and said, Yeah, I kind of knew that, and then kissed him again anyways.

In the end, it stayed mostly the same, except now there was hand holding and cuddling at night and Finn would slide his hands so slowly underneath Poe’s shirt as they kissed on their bed, and everything was right.


End file.
